villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Council of Disney Villains
The Council of Disney Villains, also called the "Disney Villains Council", the "Villains Council", "Council of Villains", the "Disney Villain Council", or the "Villain Council", are antagonists in the first Kingdom Hearts. The council continue to make appearances later throughout the series. Maleficent is the leader of the council. The group works together mostly behind the scenes as a secret society of sorts. They seek the power that Kingdom Hearts can grant them, wishing to use it for universal domination. They once resided in their former headquarters, the Villains' Vale. In truth however, they are merely just pawns of Ansem, and through Ansem, they are pawns of Xehanort, unknowingly doing his bidding when they belive they are the true puppet masters. Members Currently Maleficent, Pete, Hades and Captain Hook are the only members of the council. ''Kingdom Hearts'' *Maleficent - leader of the council. Destroyed her world and managed to kidnap the Princess of Heart from there. *Pete - Maleficent's true second in command. While not seen, Pete was a member at this time. Sent to collect Heartless for Maleficent's army. *Jafar - Maleficent's second in command. Was the only villain to find both his worlds Keyhole and Princess of Heart. *Hades - God of the Underworld. *Captain Hook - Used his ship as the villains main form of travel. *Ursula - Sea Witch. *Oogie Boogie - Lowest ranking of the main council and weakest. Could not control Heartless. *Riku - Joined Maleficent so he could get Kairi's heart back. *Beast Ansem also technically joined the group when he possessed Riku, though Maleficent did not realize that it was Ansem. Ansem had secretly been manipulating the group since the beginning, making him the true leader of the Council. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' During this game the previous members of the council are divided and do not join up again with Maleficent, though she does try to bring some of them back. Pete also manages to gain new members, though they never actually meet Maleficent. Oogie and Hades briefly join up but then decide they are better off on their own. *Maleficent - leader. *Pete - Maleficent's errand boy and second in command. *Oogie Boogie - revived by Maleficent and briefly follows her orders, until he tells her that he won't help and leaves. *Hades - assists Pete until he became a liability. *Scar - is given control of the Heartless by Pete and joins. *Captain Barbossa - is given control of the Heartless by Pete and joins. ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' *Maleficent - leader *Pete - Maleficent's errand boy. *Jafar - is helped by Maleficent and Pete. Kingdom Hearts III Coming Soon Minions *The council members are able to control their worlds Heartless. *Maleficent has a raven named Diablo *Hades has two minions named Pain and Panic, and also a giant dog named Cerberus. He also hired Cloud Strife briefly. He later summoned Hydros and Lythos. He also has a creature named the Hydra. *Jafar has a minion named Iago. *Ursula has two minions named Flotsam and Jetsam. *Oogie Boogie has a group of minions named Lock, Shock and Barrel. *Captain Hook has a right hand man named Mr. Smee. *Captain Barbossa has an entire crew of Undead Pirates. *Scar has three hyena minions named Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. *Hades has two Titans Minions named Lythos and Hydros *Hades has two side Kicks Pain and Panic Order of Destruction *Ursula - defeated by Sora, Donald, Goofy and Ariel in Atlantica. Revived by the powers of darkness. Defeated again by Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ariel and Eric. Revived again by Xehanort. Defeated by Sora and Riku. *Oogie Boogie - defeated by Sora, Donald, Goofy and Jack Skellington in Halloween Town. Revived by Maleficent. *Maleficent - defeated by Sora, Donald, Goody and the Beast in Hollow Bastion. Revived by the Fairies dark memories. *Captain Barbossa - defeated by Sora, Donald, Goofy and Jack Sparrow. *Scar - defeated by Sora, Donald, Goofy and Simba. Turned into a Heartless and destroyed again. *Jafar - Sealed in his lamp, escapes and is defeated by Sora, Donald, Goofy and Aladdin. Revived and defeated again by Data-Sora. *Hades -defeated in the lost souls by Hercules,Donald,Goofy,Sora. *MCP Master Control Program -deleted by Tron Donald,Goofy Sora. *Shark Defeated Gallery The Villains Council.jpg|The Villains Council The Villains' Vale.jpg|The Villain's Vale Trivia *The 6 Disney villains in the series so far whose relations to the Heartless have nothing to do with Maleficent or the Villain Council are Captain Gantu, Clayton, Shan Yu, The Master Control Program, Judge Claude Frollo and CLU 2. *Pete is the only member to be the main antagonist of a Kingdom Hearts game as mentioned above. *Pete, Captain Hook, and Hades are the only members who are not killed in any of the games. *Barbossa is the only live-action villain in the Villain Council. *According to the Kingdom Hearts manga series, the villains offered the Cheshire Cat a place in their organization, but he turned it down because he thought he was above them. Category:Tyrants Category:Magic Category:Monster Master Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Teams Category:Organizations Category:Crossover Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Pawns Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Energy Beings Category:Imperialists Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Hercules (Disney) Villains Category:Peter Pan Villains Category:Alice in Wonderland Villains Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Villains Category:Aladdin Villains Category:Sensational Six Villains